


The Best Way to Prevent Hangovers

by DareTony



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Blitz and Jäger go to a college party, but Jäger isn't having a fun time. So the next morning Blitz feels the need to make it up to his lover.





	The Best Way to Prevent Hangovers

Music blares at an obnoxious level from the speakers sporadically dispersed throughout the entire building, which combined with the drunk ramblings and shouting of party goers makes it near impossible to even hear one's own thoughts. It is the last party to celebrate the end of another term at the university. But it isn’t just the end of any term, it is the final term of the year. Summer is just around the corner. That means everyone will leave campus and return to their own home town until fall rolls around once again. So Jäger thinks that he and Blitz will spend as many of these last few days together as they can. Not seeing each other for a few months will no doubt be hard. Jäger wants to make sure he can still remember the details of his lover even when he is a few hours drive away, alone in the solitude of his own bed.

Yet Jäger finds himself standing alone in the middle of a room full of strangers while Blitz hops from group to group, acting as if he has known everyone for ages. They both arrived together nearly an hour ago, yet Jäger doesn’t think he has spent more than five minutes with Blitz. He isn’t the type that thinks he needs his boyfriend’s constant attention, but it still hurts that Blitz chooses to spend their limited time together with strangers instead. It also doesn’t help that Jäger isn’t the most comfortable in such social events. Put him in a room full of his closest friends and he won’t shut up, but in a room full of strangers he tends to freeze up and stumble over his words.

But here he is, standing in the center of a room full of strangers. Blitz isn’t even in sight anymore, having wandered so far off that Jäger has lost track of him. Perhaps it was a mistake coming to this party. Figuring that he has nothing better to do given that he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself by trying to talk with people, Jäger goes over to the drink table. A large bowl of ruby red punch rests in the center. No doubt it is spiked. Either way, Jäger grabs a plastic cup and fills it to the brim before chugging half of it at once. His suspicion is confirmed when vodka is the most prominent flavor that he can taste. So he finishes the other half of his drink and fills his cup all the way back up. He isn’t stopping at just two either.

“Marius, what are you doing over here by yourself?” Blitz finds the other man with an arm propped against a wall, head resting against it with a drink still in hand nearly an hour later. When Jäger begins to sway as he tries to turn, Blitz has to place a hand on his shoulder to keep him standing. “Are you drunk? What’s going on here?”

Jäger pulls out of Blitz’s grip, spilling the rest of his drink over his torso in the process, but it seems he is already too drunk to care. A few steps backward are taken before he finds himself steady on his feet again. Once he is though, he sets a firm and harsh gaze on the other German.

“Maybe I am drunk. Why does it matter to you?” his words are somewhat slurred, making it almost difficult for Blitz to understand him. Jäger then closes his eyes for a moment, leaning against the wall against in attempt to make the world stop spinning. “You were so busy chatting with all your good friends, so I thought I might as well have my own fun.”

A frown pulls at Blitz’s lips. Guilt begins to eat at him as he thinks about how he left Jäger by himself while he left to be a social butterfly, all the while knowing that this wasn’t a comfortable environment for Jäger in the first place. Blitz is the one that wanted to come to the party, and the one that practically begged and bribed Jäger to join him. It seems though it was only so that he could ditch him as soon as they walked through the door. Somehow, someway, Blitz knows that he has to make it up to his lover. Right now though, he needs to get the drunk away from the party and safely home.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” the younger of the two moves to grab the drunk man’s arm to throw around his shoulder, but once again Jäger tries to push him away. It is far weaker this time, as if he wants it, but still wants to make it a challenge.

“But I’m not finished yet. I still want to drink more,” Jäger whines as he pushes off the wall and nearly tumbles to the ground, luckily managing to catch himself. This time he doesn’t resist as Blitz grabs him gently by the shoulders.

“No, you’ve had enough Marius,” Blitz throws one of Jäger’s arms over his shoulders and wraps his own around the other man’s waist as he helps him walk. It is like carrying dead weight. “I’m going to take you home and get you into bed. You just need to sleep this off.”

Surprisingly, he doesn’t get anymore protests. Only some drunk babbling is heard as Blitz leads his boyfriend outside towards the parking lot. Jäger was the one to drive them here, so it is his car, and the keys are still in his pocket. 

“Which pocket are the keys in?” Blitz asks as he props Jäger up against the side of the car. “You are in no condition to drive.”

“Left front pocket,” it surprises Blitz a bit how Jäger manages to sound rather sober in the moment, keeping himself steady as Blitz begins to reach into the pocket of his jeans. On any other occasion he would take advantage of the situation and make some corny comment about getting into his pants. But now isn’t the time.

With the keys in hand, Blitz unlocks the vehicle and pulls open the passenger side door. Still silent, Jäger lets himself be ushered into the seat. He doesn’t even make a single protest as Blitz reaches across his chest to buckle him in. At this point Jäger is just tired and ready to be home, ready for this night to be over with already. Sensing his desperation to get home, Blitz wastes no time in getting into the driver’s seat of the car and pulling out into the street. For a while, it stays silent in the car. It makes Blitz feel a bit unnerved, and he feels the need to say something. He wants to make things up to Jäger.

“I’m so sorry,” he starts, sparing a glance to his side to watch the other man. “It wasn’t my intention to just abandon you like that. You know how I am though, I tend to get so caught up in conversation,” Blitz trails off as he looks back at the road in front of him. “Please talk to me.”  
“I’m going to miss you when you are gone,” Jäger sighs as he leans his head against his window. Now that he is away from all the excitement of the party the pleasant buzz of alcohol is replaced with only the nausea it brings. “Just.. I don’t want this to be something that ends as soon as you leave for the summer. I don’t want us to just be something to pass the time during school. When you are gone, I don’t want you to forget about me.”

“Of course not!” Blitz almost runs a red light in his shocked state. How could Jäger think he would simply forget about him while he was away. “I love you Marius. No matter the distance between us, I will still feel that way.”

A sigh is all that he gets from Jäger. When Blitz looks to the side once again, he sees that Jäger has closed his eyes, likely already asleep. Drool is even dripping down his chin to his shirt. It shouldn’t surprise him really. Jäger has always been the first one out whenever they drank. When morning comes, Blitz will make sure to prove his affection and they will continue their conversation.

Upon reaching Jäger’s small on-campus housing, Blitz parks the car and goes to get the other man from the other side. As expected Jäger is asleep, not even phased as he is lifted out of his seat and into a pair of strong arms. Blitz carries his lover up the stairs and into the apartment as if the man weighed as light as a feather. It doesn’t even bring a sweat to his skin as he switches to holding him up with one arm so that he can open the door.

Once he reaches the bedroom, Blitz lowers Jäger onto the plush mattress with more care than he has ever demonstrated in the whole time they had been together. The front of Jäger’s shirt sports a large dark spot from a combination of alcohol and his own saliva. Obviously he can’t be left to sleep like that. First though, Blitz kneels down at the foot of the bed to untie his boyfriend’s sneakers. Pulling them off, he goes and sets them beside the doorway as he sees Jäger always do. Socks come off too, instantly being tossed into the hamper resting against the wall. Getting the shirt off is a bit more difficult when the person you are trying to undress is asleep Blitz finds. Somehow he manages after struggling to hold Jäger upright as he tried pulling the shirt up over his head. Going an extra step, Blitz even wipes down Jäger’s torso with a damp washcloth to clean up any vodka that soaked through his t-shirt.

Satisfied that Jäger shall be cozy and comfortable through the night as he pulls the blankets up over his shoulders, Blitz finally allows himself a chance to relax again. Stripping himself down to only his jeans, he gives a soft sigh and sits on the other side of the bed. Glancing over his shoulder at Jäger, he contemplates whether or not he should sleep in the bed or move to the couch for the night. In the end, his body decides for him as he can’t help but sink into the comfort of the mattress. Throwing care out the window, he scoots across the bed and throws an arm over Jäger’s waist.

Morning eventually rolls around, the sun filtering in through the window shades and into Jäger’s eyes in a way that rudely awakens him. To his utter and pleasant surprise, he isn’t suffering from the major hangover he expected. Even better, he finds as he sits up that someone has taken the time to get him at least somewhat cleaned up.

“Oh good, you are awake,” Jäger looks up to see Blitz standing at the doorway with a tray of food in his hands. It appears that Blitz is still shirtless, just as himself. “Are you hungry? I made you some breakfast.”

Unable to form words in the moment, Jäger simply nods. Giving him a half smile, Blitz walks around the side of the bed and lowers the tray onto the nightstand. When Jäger doesn’t make any sign of discontent Blitz goes to the other side of the bed and sits down beside him. For a few seconds they simply sit there in silence, aside from the sound of Jäger lightly nibbling on the toast on his plate.

“I’m really sorry about last night,” Blitz watches Jäger from the corner of his eyes as he nervously twiddles his thumbs, afraid that he may have caused some sort of permanent damage to their relationship. The last thing he wants is any trouble between them. “I should have known better and stayed with you. But I promise to never do it again,” there is a clear desperation in his tone that causes Jäger to set aside his plate and turn to Blitz.

“It isn’t just your fault,” he looks at the younger German as he gives a soft sigh. “I shouldn’t have overreacted as I did. You deserved to have your own fun too. So I’m sorry too,” there is a smile on Jäger’s face then that excites Blitz. “But I think I know of a way that we can make it up to each other. Come here.”

Blitz doesn’t need to be told twice before he is crawling across the bed eagerly towards his boyfriend. Leaning up he presses their lips firmly together as he situates their bodies so that he is kneeling between Jäger’s thighs. Wanting all the focus to be on Jäger, Blitz pulls the other man’s hands away when he tries to reach out and touch him. It seems to be alright with Jäger as well, seeing as he grabs fistfuls of the sheets instead. Yet Blitz allows himself free range to trail over Jäger’s chest. The groan Jäger makes as Blitz tweaks one of his nipples is music to his ears. So he does it again just for good measure. With how often they are intimate with each other, it really doesn’t take long before both of them are straining against the harsh fabric of their jeans.

“Let me get these off you, ja?” Blitz asks in a clear teasing manner as he pulls away from Jäger’s lips, hands dipping between them to pull at the waist of Jäger’s jeans. Deliberately, he makes sure to drag his palm over the bulge beneath him.

“Come on, just take them off already,” Jäger whines as he fidgets about, sheets still gripped tight in his fists. He is staying good and not reaching out to touch Blitz, or to force him to do want he wants.

Thankfully, he seems to take mercy as he unzips Jäger’s jeans and begins to drag them down his hips. As he pulls, he lifts Jäger’s hips so he can pull the pants down his legs on completely off. Much to the surprise of Blitz, Jäger isn’t wearing anything beneath his jeans. 

“Look, I was hoping last night would lead to something more,” Jäger mutters as he sees the questioning look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I wanted it to be easy access in case there was a closet quickie.” 

All Blitz can do is chuckle as he lowers his now nude lover back onto the bed. “Well I’m sorry we didn’t get to have your quickie, but I’ll make it up to you,” Blitz assures as he works his own pants off, his cock bobbing slightly as it is released from the confines of his clothing.

He gives himself a few lazy strokes as he kneels back down, gazing down at Jäger’s body. While Blitz isn’t breaking any records with length, he more than makes up for it in girth, which is far more preferred. Jäger grabs the bottle of lube that he keeps in the drawer of his nightstand and passes it over to Blitz before propping his legs up on his thighs. With how frequently Jäger bottoms, Blitz doesn’t need to give him much prep work. Instead, he just spreads a good deal of lube onto the tip of his cock and lines himself up with Jäger’s entrance. Just as he pushes past the loosened ring of muscle, Blitz leans forward and locks lips with Jäger. 

“I love you,” he whispers against Jäger’s lips as he draws his hips back, rocking them forward slightly until he hits the right spot inside him. “When I’m gone I want you to still remember how this cock feels inside you. You’re going to remember how good I can make you feel, and how much you love when I kiss you like this,” to prove his point he kisses Jäger, forcing his tongue into the other man’s mouth.

Every stroke of Blitz’s cock is precisely aimed so that it hits Jäger’s prostate as he glides forward and when he pulls back. Blitz is right, this is exactly what Jäger is going to be thinking about when he is alone in his own bed back home. Soon it is getting hard to hold back from crashing over the edge.

“I love you too,” Jäger pants as they part lips again, trying to last until Blitz finishes. It is hard to keep going if he is the first to cum rather than Blitz. “But I’m so close. Please tell me you are almost there.”

It doesn’t seems that he needs the warning because Blitz speeds up his thrusts, yet also loses his rhythm. Seconds later his hand is stroking Jäger’s cock as he spurts inside of him with a few more well placed rolls of his hips. Jäger clenches around him, prolonging his orgasm as he focuses on letting himself go. With the wet slide of Blitz’s hand around him and the way he still manages to keep brushing against his prostate, it isn’t hard. Soon he is cumming all over the chest of the man above him, some of it even landing on his own lower abdomen. As Blitz pulls out of him, Jäger collapses bonelessly against the mattress with a smile full of bliss on his face. He doesn’t even notice as Blitz walks out of the room without even bothering to get dressed again.

“I’m really going to miss you too, you know,” a few seconds later Blitz returns with another washcloth, having already wiped himself clean of Jäger’s cum. Kneeling on the bed, he cleans him again just as he had the night before. “I’ll be thinking of you too when you are gone.” With his chest being clean, Blitz lies back down beside his boyfriend and pulls him in for a hug. Sleeping in a bit longer doesn’t seem like such a bad idea.


End file.
